This invention relates generally to the game of golf and more particularly to accessories for use in playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,726 shows and describes a device having a two-piece case for holding various golf related accessories including a conventional ball marker, a circular rotatable stroke counter and other items. The ball marker has a pin removably received in an aperture of the case and is removable to enable a user to mark the position of a ball. The stroke counter comprises a wheel received in an arcuate recess of the case and is provided with a centrally located stem received in an indent in the arcuate recess. The wheel projects from the housing so that it can be rotated in order that a numeral reflecting the stroke count of a user can be displayed in a window of the case. An eyelet is provided on the case for attachment to a key chain or golf bag.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,110, a rotatable disc bearing scoring numbers on a face surface around its periphery is received on a first member of a hook and pile fabric combination. A friction disc having a roughened surface is attached to the rotatable disc by a short shaft which goes through an opening in the first member so that the rotatable disc is on a smooth side of the first member and the friction disc is on the hook and pile surface. A second hook and pile fabric is permanently attached to a golf glove and frictionally receives the first member thereon with the rotatable disc being rotatable so that a selected score numeral can be aligned with an arrow provided on the smooth side of the first fabric member adjacent to the rotatable disc.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,658, a rotary numbered disc is held in place between top and bottom portions of a base by a lug pivotably mounted in a hole in the bottom portions of the base. The top portion of the base has a cut-away portion exposing part of the rotary disc to enable rotation of the disc to expose a selected stroke number in a window formed in the top portion of the base. The device is attached to a fastening band of a glove utilizing hook and loop material.
As shown in the above patents, it is known to attach a rotatable stroke indicator to a golf glove or to a case housing a variety of accessories. However, when approaching a green, bags are left off the green and many golfers remove their golf glove to enhance their feel for putting strokes making it awkward for use of the stroke indicator. As a result, the above patents have limited applicability.
An object of the present invention is the provision of an improved golf accessory for tracking golf strokes. Another object is the provision of a golf stroke indicator which is simple, inexpensive and compact. Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a golf stroke indicator that can be readily and unobtrusively carried on one""s person without calling attention to oneself in the manner of a device attached to one""s glove.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, a ball marker having a ground piercing pin attached to a first generally flat, thin disc member is provided with an indicia exposing window on its face surface near the outer periphery thereof with a second apertured, generally flat, thin disc member received under the first disc member with the pin received through the aperture of the second disc member. A series of stroke indicating indicia, e.g., numerals, are formed on the top face surface of the second disc member. Preferably, a selected ground traction or friction means is formed on the bottom face surface of the second disc member. The ground piercing pin is cylindrical and the aperture of the second disc member is formed to provide a close fit, preferably an interference fit for the pin. An annular recess may be formed in one of the interfacing surfaces of the disc members aligned with the indicia to provide clearance for the indicia. Preferably, the first and second disc members are circular with the first disc member having a slightly larger diameter than that of the second disc member and the outer peripheral edge of at least the second disc member preferably being formed with a tapered surface with the diameter decreasing as one goes in the direction from the top or interface surface to the bottom or ground engaging surface. The window may be of any desired shape such as circular or arcuate.